


Jealous

by the_illuminated4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: What happens when Kara and Lena are jealous of each other?  Chaos is loose.A little humor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Jealous

Lena's POV

I hate Diana Prince! Not only is she tall, skinny, beautiful and brunette, but she is also my girlfriend's ex-girlfriend. Yes, you're probably thinking 'she's an ex for a reason, what to worry about?' well, I'll tell you. She is a new client from my girlfriend's work.

Kara Danvers is my girlfriend. Well, we are practically married. We are currently living together and we act as if we are married. All that's missing are the rings and the marriage certificate. I never cared for them before, but now seeing Kara spend so much time with Diana makes me wish I had them.

I know that Kara loves me. She has told me many times, even proved it. I just find it hard to believe that she really chose me over her. She is beautiful and I am so simple. I'm not tall, but I'm not short either. I have green eyes and dark hair too. I am thin because I work out to be thin. The only thing I am proud of is my voice. I'm not sure if Diana can sing, but it would suck if she was better than me at it too. She is definitely richer than me. I work as a waitress at "Noonan`s", which is where I met Kara, while Diana has her own business or something. And I wouldn't blame her if she wanted Kara back. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Her golden hair matches well with her ocean blue eyes. She has a body of temptation and a soul of an angel.

We went out about 2 years ago. I don't remember us arguing for more than a day. She was always home before seven and we had dinner together. But lately she came home late around 11 or 12. We hardly see each other. I have to leave early for work and she wakes up a little later than me. We talk only in the morning when we get ready for our day. I try not to pressure her to tell me what is going on. Whenever I ask about her work, she is short with her answers.

This weekend she is off, but I have to work on Saturday morning. She said she planned to go to the restaurant.

So now I am at work, making sure all my tables are taken care of.

"Lena, you have another table. I think it's your girl and the rest of your friends," Eve, my co-worker, said.

"Thanks Eve, I'll be right out." I told her and went to the break room.

Kara hadn't seen me this morning, so I was going to surprise her. I was wearing my uniform shirt, but had unbuttoned the tops. Instead of wearing the pants I usually wear, I wore a tight black skirt that hugged my hips perfectly. Not to mention that they showed off my legs, especially since I was wearing heels. I arranged my hair in loose curls and went out to greet them.

I walked over to the tables and immediately saw Kara. She had her back to me, so she hadn't seen me yet, but James and Winn had. They started whistling as I approached them.

"Wow, someone got all sexy today." James said winking

"James, she's dressed like that for more hints." Winn said

"Shut up you two." I said closing my mouth after saying that too. Mostly because Kara looked sexy as hell, but I noticed another addition at the table. Diana was there.

Kara turned to me and smiled at me. Normally, I would be a briefcase in her hands with that smile. But after seeing that she brought Diana here, my mood changed bitterly.

"Baby, you look amazing." Kara said

"You look great Lena," Diana said as well.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"Why so sexy Lena?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I love that skirt on you. It makes your ass look great." Lucy said looking at me knowingly. She saw my mood change.

"Thanks girls, you all look great too." I told them. I can't believe Kara brought her here. She is lucky I am on the clock right now and have to be polite.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"The same," James, Lucy, Alex and Winn said together.

"Do you guys practice that?" I asked them and they all smiled. Yes, they practiced.

"What do you recommend Lena?" Diana asked

How about some poison or acid in your throat, I thought to myself.

"Lemonade is great here, but so are iced teas." I said quietly.

"I'll have lemonade. And Kara will want one too." She said

I looked at her. How the hell does she know if Kara wants lemonade? He doesn't even like them. He usually drinks a coke.

"Kara doesn't like lemonade." I said

"Um, okay Lena, I'll have lemonade." Kara said shocking me for the second time today.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." I said and left without another word.

The rest of the time they were there, I busied myself with my other tables. I didn't want to have to be polite to Kara and Diana at the moment.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, they called me over to the table.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Lena, we'll go to the regular site in a while. What time are you off?" Alex asked

"I have to cover Jess' shift again, so it won't be until later tonight."

"But you will meet us later, right baby?" Kara asked smiling crookedly at me. But I didn't fall for it this time.

"Yeah, when I get off, I will." I said

"It's not like you have to change. You look hot Lena." Lucy said

"Thanks girl."

"I'm leaving a huge tip just because you wore that skirt." James said

"Shut up James."

Kara was looking at James for his comment, but I didn't have the energy to care.

They left and I didn't even say goodbye to Kara. She was too busy helping Diana with her stupid coat.

I told a little lie when I said I had to cover Jess' shift and when I said I would meet up with them later. After my shift ended, I went straight home.

I couldn't go to them. After seeing all of them leaving with Diana, I felt depressed and had no desire to go through this again.

So as soon as I got home, I put on some gym clothes, tied my hair in a high ponytail, and went to the gym. I wasn't going to get depressed waiting for Kara to come home. I took all my frustration out on the last few weeks at the gym. My body was really feeling the pressure that I was under. I had already lost almost 10 pounds and was still gaining muscle in my legs. I was gaining a killer butt as well.

After my anger subsided, I decided it was time to go home. Besides, it was getting late and I didn't want to go home that late. I entered the apartment and went straight to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and came out wearing only a towel. My phone was ringing, so I went into the living room to answer it. I didn't get there in time to answer it. The screen showed 43 missed calls, 10 voicemails, and 52 text messages. What the heck? I checked the missed calls and they were all from my friends Alex and Lucy, Winn, James and Kara too. Why would they call me so much?

The texts they sent were chaos.

-Lena where are you? - W

-Lena, where are you? -J

-Baby, have you left work yet? Everyone is waiting for you, especially me. I can't wait to see you in that skirt again, or maybe without it. ;) -K

-OK, Lena I just called the restaurant and you're not there, WTF?! -A

-Is it because the bitch is with us? -L

-Lena, we're starting to get worried, pick up the phone, ok? - J

-Lena, please answer the phone, just to make sure you're okay. James and Alex are driving us crazy with their ideas about what happened to you. - W

-Lena, baby, where are you? We've called you at work, home, on your cell phone, and nothing. -K

-Lena Kieran Luthor, listen carefully if you are alive and purposely not answering your phone, I will kill you! I hope you're okay.

Then they got crazier.

-Ok, if you're the idiot who kidnapped Lena, I'm going to hunt you down and beat your ass to a pulp. -J

-If you don't give us Lena back, I'll hang you in the balls if you're a guy, and I'll mess you up if you're a girl -A

\- ANSWER THE PHONE! -A and J

So the last two made the most sense.

-Lena, just let me know you're okay -K

-I understand why you didn't come. Answer to make sure you are not dead or kidnapped; Alex and James are ready to go to the police. -L

The voice messages were pretty much the same. I cleared them all and deleted the text. I answered them all in one text.

-I'm fine! -L

"So, I see you got all our messages." Kara said. I hadn't heard her come in. I jumped at hearing her unexpected voice.

"Shit, you scared me. Make some noise next time." I said going into the bedroom to put on some pajamas.

I went back outside and Kara was still there in the same place.

"Why didn't you join us tonight? At least let us know you wouldn't be coming. Everyone was worried that something had happened to you."

"I got home and went to the gym. I think I stayed there longer than I planned. When I came back, I took a shower and didn't hear my phone ring. I already texted everyone to let them know I'm fine." I said trying not to look at her.

"Lena, what's going on? You've been so distant lately." Kara said

I can't believe she just said that I'm the distant one. Didn't she realize that I was the one who was here every night and she was the one who came home late?

"Am I being distant?" I asked her

"Yes, you are distant. We don't spend much time together and today, when we had the chance, you decided it would be more important to go work out." Kara said clearly getting upset.

"We don't spend much time together because you are always busy. You spend all your extra time with your new client." I said getting just as upset as she was. Bottling up all these emotions for so long was getting to me. Hearing her blame me for our lack of time together was making all the emotion come out.

"It's my job Lena. It's not like I'd rather stay at the office all day than be here with you."

"Well, you didn't seem too forced, especially today when you brought her with you."

"Brought who with me? Diana?"

I kept quiet, not wanting to admit it. She knew who she brought to the restaurant and our usual place. I think she probably knew about it, seeing her past with Diana.

"Diana is the problem? You can't be jealous of all the friends I have." Kara continued

"No, it's not all the friends you have. You don't see me freaking out over Alex and Lucy, do you? It's just her. Why did you bring her?"

"Her plane home was canceled and I invited her. Was that such a bad thing to do?"

"You know, you're right, it wasn't a bad thing. Next time, I'll leave you alone with Diana all day. I'm sure you had fun without me." I said pulling away from her. I could feel that I was crying and I didn't want Kara to see me crying.

I didn't get very far since Kara grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face her.

"We didn't break up Lena Why do you feel the need to be jealous? Have I ever given you a reason to be?" she asked me.

I looked away wishing my tears would stay still and not spill. But they betrayed me and did just that. I hated that my body was so weak. Whether I was sad, angry or happy, it always ended with tears in my eyes. I think my body is somehow broken because I don't see this happening to other people.

"No, you didn't, but seeing you with her made me realize that you really had gone out with her. You held her hand and kissed and caressed it just like you do with me. I knew you had, but I saw how good you two looked together and it made me sad. You seemed to enjoy her company. And it made me wonder if you looked that way to me. You even drank the disgusting lemonade for her. "I said sadly.

She stared at me and I saw her calm down after hearing what I said. She brought my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It was sudden, so at first I wasn't moving. But then my body reacted to her and kissed it back.

"Baby, I look a million times happier with you. The only reason I invited you was because I felt bad that she was stuck here. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. But you have to know that everything I had with Diana is over. I have absolutely no feelings for her. I only have eyes for you. I just want to kiss and touch you. " She assured me and pecked me on the lips quickly.

"Alright, I'll stop being a slut." I said making her laugh

"So, I have the day off tomorrow. Everyone has made plans to go to the site again. Do you want to go or would you rather stay. She'll be there."

"It's okay, we should go. We can spend some time together later that day."

"Why wait until tomorrow night? Let's start now." She said picking me up and practically throwing me over her shoulder, caveman style.

She threw me on the bed and I fell hard. She bent down for me and just as our lips were about to meet, her cell phone rang.

"Are you going to answer it?" I asked

"No, let it ring." She said crushing her lips on mine. But the phone kept ringing.

"Just answer the phone. You need a new ringtone that is annoying."

She groaned and stood up to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Diana, what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and left the room. Why did she have to call Kara at this hour? It was almost 11 pm, what could she possibly need? Aren't there any other employees who could help her?

I went into the living room and started watching TV. There was a movie for life, so I started to watch it. I say started because after a few minutes I fell asleep.

The next thing I know I was waking up in my bed. I think Kara got me into bed; she was still asleep when I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, showered, shaved my legs, straightened my hair, and applied some makeup. I took a long time in the bathroom, so I was not surprised that Kara was no longer asleep. She was probably in the kitchen. I went into the closet and chose skinny jeans and a black blouse. I put on my black heels and headed out to find Kara.

"No, I can't right now. It will have to be later, when we see each other at the venue." I heard Kara say into her phone.

I walked into the kitchen then.

"Good morning Kara."

"I'm going to have to go out Bye." She said to whoever was on the phone. I had an idea who it was.

"Good morning baby, breakfast?" she asked

"Sure, who was calling you this early?"

"Um, no one, well, no one that matters." She said and that made me smile. "From your choice of clothes, I'm guessing you're not working today."

"No, not today," I said

We spent the morning together, after breakfast until we had to leave to meet everyone at the venue. The place is a bar where we spend most of our time. They have theme nights and tonight is karaoke night. I love to sing. It gives me a chance to express myself without admitting my feelings, since I could always blame the music for being too deep. Everyone was surprised when they found out that I could sing. This evening would be fun.

We arrived at the venue and everyone was already there.

"Lena!" Alex and Lucy said when they saw me.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Well, it's good to see you're alive." James said

"Yeah, you know how worried we were, young lady?" Winn continued the lecture.

"No, I don't know, please explain it to me." I said

"No!" Kara, Alex and Lucy said loudly.

"Lena, don't make them talk all night. I just calmed Alex down this morning." Lucy said

"Yes, let's sign him up to sing." Alex said

"Do you sing Lena?" Diana asked me looking like she didn't believe Alex.

"Yes, just for fun." I said trying not to be mean to her.

"She is being modest. Lena has a beautiful voice. She could go and get a recording contract in a second. " Kara said

"She can definitely sing any genre." James added

"Well, I'm glad you came. Now I'm going to watch you perform." Diana said.

I don't know if it was just my dislike for her, but her comment sounded defiant. As if she still didn't believe I could sing. Well, I'll show her.

Alex, Lucy and I signed up and chose our songs. We secretly hired James. He was terrible, but so funny when he did it. He gave a performance to die for.

We went back to our seats then. Kara had already got me an iced tea.

"Thanks," I said leaning over to her.

"No problem, baby." She whispered in my ear. We could hear the host announcing the start of the karaoke. But I was lost in Kara's eyes. So blue. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's enough of this lovebird shit. You two are going to make us all look bad. Lucy will want me to do that." James said interrupting our connection.

"Let's focus on all the bad singers."

"James, why don't you look at me like Kara looks at Lena?" Lucy whined

"See what you two do?" James looked at us

We looked up laughing at him.

"Alright, stop being a baby." I said breaking eye contact with Kara. I simply looked in Diana's direction and saw a very strange expression. It was somewhere between sad and disgusted at the same time.

"And next we have James Olsen singing 'Friday'," we heard the host announce.

Alex, Lucy and I laughed out loud.

"No, Lena, I'm not doing that." James said

"Why do you think I did that?" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

"I'm not going to do that." James said without answering my question.

"James, James, James!" Winn started cheering, and then we all joined in. Eventually, the whole place was cheering for him.

"Fine! If you insist." He said taking the stage.

I was laughing the whole time James was there singing. It was hilarious to see a huge guy like James imitate a teenage girl's song / he even started dancing. I couldn't stop laughing even after he finished. I wasn't the only one either.

"I think I'll win the contest tonight. Your crown is mine, Luthor." James said as he returned to the table.

"After this performance, I will be happy to give you my crown. The crowd obviously loves you." I said

"Next up, Lena Luthor. Welcome back, Miss Luthor." The host said.

"Hello everyone, tonight I will sing 'Follow your own path'"

The song started and I could feel my nervousness melt away as I began to sing. The song was upbeat and people really seemed to enjoy it.

I saw Lucy and Alex jumping up and down. The music was consuming me. It was incredible. When the music ended, I calmed down again.

Hearing everyone clapping was great. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt so free on stage.

"Encore, encore, encore." I heard the crowd chant

"What do you say, Miss Luthor? Do you want to give your audience another song?" the host asked

"Sure, but let's slow it down a bit." I said choosing "Rolling in the Deep"

The song started and I began to sing. But I was interrupted by a familiar voice after a verse. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw him.

Kara's POV

Lena was an amazing singer. She had a beautiful voice and I knew she enjoyed being on stage. She would take the stage and win you over with her confidence and charisma.

Lena started her second song when we all heard a second voice, a male voice. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a guy on the edge of the stage.

This guy was a little tall and strong. He had tan skin and black hair. He was looking at my Lena and singing to her. Lena didn't move from seeing him.

Who the hell was this guy? Did Lena know him?

Then Lena started singing along with him. Her second performance turned out to be a duet with a guy I didn't know.

They sang the rest of the song and when they finished, he pulled her into a hug. I was about to get up and punch this guy for touching my Lena. But then Lena hugged him back.

"Man, who is that guy? He's all over Lena." James asked, while stating the obvious.

"Shut up, James. I don't know who he is." I said

"They seemed great together. I wonder who this stranger is." Diana said from my side.

"Well, well, well, an amazing performance by Miss Luthor, and..." the host announced.

"Oh um, Jack, Jack Spheer."

"Oooohhhh..." Winn, James, Lucy and Alex said together.

"Who is Jack Spheer? What's the reaction?" Diana asked not understanding what we had just discovered.

"Jack Spheer is Lena's ex-boyfriend." I said simply trying not to show my jealousy. Why would she let him hug her like that? I was watching his hands carefully. Making sure they didn't slip on her butt.

"Kara, change your jealous expression. Lena is coming here, oh and she is bringing Jack." Lucy said

"I'm not jealous." I said, but I said it so quietly that I doubt anyone heard me.

Lena came back to the table.

"Hey everyone, I want to introduce you to Jack. Jack, these are my friends. James and his girlfriend Lucy, Winn and Alex, this is Diana Prince, she works with Kara. And this is Kara." She said pointing to everyone as she said their names. When she said mine, she walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Likewise," I said as I pulled Lena close to me.

"You have an amazing voice, Jack. And it goes so well with Lena's" Diana said

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I haven't sung with Lee in a long time. It was nice to do it again, just like old times."

"So, how are you doing Jack?" Lena asked making a move to leave my side, but I held her tighter against me.

She looked at me questioningly. I just smiled at her. I wasn't letting her go, even though she was angry with me for doing it. Her gaze changed when she realized what I was doing. She looked annoyed. I would pay for what I was doing.

We went out all night with me holding her, touching her, or kissing her, more like trying to kiss her, and her reaching for Jack. I couldn't help the look I was giving him during the night. Lena, of course, noticed, but so did everyone else. They apparently found it hilarious. James and Winn kept making stupid comments and Alex and Lucy just looked at me and shook their heads. I didn't care. Lena was mine now. He had his chance and he blew it.

Finally we were getting ready to leave and everyone was saying goodbye. I had to reluctantly let go of Lena. And that idiot Jack had to hug her again. He picked her up and spun her around a few times. He smiled at me when he finally put her down. Ass!

I vaguely noticed Diana trying to give me a goodnight hug, but I quickly pushed her away from me.

Everyone got into their cars and left the house. On the way home, Lena was quiet. I didn't say anything either. I could wait until we got home. And the second I closed the door, all hell broke loose.

Lena's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked Kara the second she closed the door.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong. It was your friend Jack who was disrespecting me, I mean us."

"Jack didn't do anything wrong. What are you talking about?"

"He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. He practically undressed you with his eyes."

"You're imagining things. He did no such thing." I said, raising my voice a little.

"Lena, you've got to be kidding. Haven't you noticed his persistent stares?"

"You know what, forget it. We both need to calm down. You really need to think about what you're saying." I said and went into the bedroom.

"No, we're talking about this now." Kara said following me

Before I reached the bedroom, she grabbed me and pulled me against the hallway wall. A feeling of déjà vu was taking hold of me.

"Do you think I had fun tonight while your ex-boyfriend stared at you with desire?" she asked obviously upset. That made me turn the question against her.

"Do you think I had fun all these weeks while you were with Diana? Do you know you've been feeling exactly what I have for the past few weeks? You only lasted one night, while I bottled up every feeling for weeks." I finally exploded

"Are you trying to tell me that you thought I was playing around with Diana this whole time?"

"Yes, I was, just as you are imagining Jack looking at me with eyes full of lust." I said realizing things were heating up.

"No, I saw his look. He wanted to be with you as I am with you. But I won't let him because you are my Lena." She said then practically dragged me into the bedroom.

"Kara, what are you doing?"

"He can't have you Lena. Do you understand me? I saw that look on his face and it won't happen again." She said leaning in and kissing me rudely.

I had to admit that it was hot to see Kara jealous. But I had a point to prove and make her suffer a little. I tried to push her away from me because I was still angry about her attitude toward Jack. She just clung to me tighter. I fought harder to keep my anger under control so as not to give up. But my body couldn't resist her for long. Eventually, my weak struggles became smaller and smaller. I started kissing her back as rudely as she was kissing me.

"You are mine Lena, only mine." She whispered in my ear. I groaned as I saw her domineering side. This possessive Kara was making me overflow between my legs.

Her hands began to travel down my body and I groaned at the sensation. She practically ripped my clothes off my body. With each piece of clothing she removed, she kissed the part of my body that was being exposed. After each kiss she would murmur 'mine'. They felt like fire on my body and it was amazing.

After I was completely naked and had at least two orgasms from her hands and mouth touching me, she quickly took off her clothes and climbed on top of me again.

"Say it Lena. I need to hear you say it." She said stopping her movements just as she was about to enter me.

"What?"

"Say you are mine." She said rubbing the head of her cock up and down my slit, teasing.

"I am yours Kara, only yours. Oh ..." I moaned as she pushed forward and into me. I heard her moan at the sensation. It had been a long time since we had been physically connected to each other.

She began to thrust faster and harder. It was unbearable. We had never had sex so rudely. I felt as if Kara was going to make me cum again so quickly.

My moans and groans were loud and I couldn't find it in me to care. It's not like we had anyone here to hear us.

"Ugh ...Lena, I love you, baby." She grunted

"Oh ... me too Kar ... oh ... ala." I stopped

"I'm almost there, baby ... don't ... oh ... stop." I said my voice so softly.

"Yes baby, enjoy for me, just for me." She said

I could feel my inner walls starting to tighten. The spiral in my abdomen was about to unravel. She thrust into me one more time and I exploded.

I felt my toes curl and my whole body tingled. I continued milking him as she continued her movements.

"Kara!" I moaned at the peak of my orgasm.

After a few strokes, she came inside me. It was always amazing to feel her cum inside me.

"Lena ... I'm ... Ugh."

She panted, but pulled out of me and lay down next to me. I cuddled up next to her.

"Kara, that was, just wow."

"You are unbelievable, baby. I'm sorry for acting like a jealous jerk. I couldn't stand another guy looking at you like that."

"It's okay, Kara. I know I was acting jealous too. But I definitely liked the result." I said looking at her.

"Me too, baby, it's like we're on fire tonight."

I curled up next to her and she covered us with the blanket. Tonight was definitely an eye opener for me. Kara was definitely not playing around with Diana and now I know that she is jealous of Jack. But most importantly, Kara loves me as much as I love her.


End file.
